


Jotunn Lady Loki

by BelaNekra



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Loki, Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaNekra/pseuds/BelaNekra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie McGrath as a female Loki in Jotunn form.<br/>Also on <a href="http://belanekra.tumblr.com/post/122438201132/katie-mcgrath-as-a-female-loki-in-jotunn-form"> tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jotunn Lady Loki




End file.
